


Too Late to say Goodbye

by KaytheJay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Phil gets a frightening text from Dan. What he finds is his worst nightmare.





	Too Late to say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost because I am a dumbhead and deleted this instead of the fic that I wanted to delete but now I have everything ironed out and have this fic back. Lesson for you kids, keep extra copies of everything that you write. Or just don't be an idiot.

Phil ran home. He’d never gotten such a frightening text from Dan before. He wanted to believe it was just a prank, they did that to each other all the time. He didn’t think Dan would ever make a prank as bad as he had though.

Phil, I know this might be hard to hear, but I just had to call the cops. Someone broke in and I don’t know if I’ll make it out alive.

After that text, Phil hadn’t heard from Dan again. He kept texting Dan trying to get anything. He would even take just a stupid “k.” He needed to know that Dan was ok. He got to their door and it was closed. Phil let out a sigh of relief. Dan was just pulling his let. He shrugged, figuring he may as well just go home now. What he was doing before wasn’t all that important anyway. Besides, Dan needed a stern talking to about what was appropriate for a prank and what was not. This was not an appropriate prank, that was for damn sure.

He found that the door was unlocked. This was a little odd, but it’s not like it never happened. He was one to sometimes accidentally leave the door unlocked, so it wasn’t unlikely that he’d left it open.

“Dan! I’m home!” He said. No response. Phil shook his head. “Dan!” He turned the corner and found that the living room was messier than he’d left it. And there were a few new holes in the couch. Strange stains too. “Dan! I told you that you needed to be careful if you were going to eat on the couch!” He walked to the kitchen to see if he could get the stains washed off. “The nerve of that guy,” Phil muttered with a shake of his head. He brought a rag back out to the living room. The stain was dark red and was probably a liquid of sorts. Phil put the rag down. It looked like blood. “Daniel!” Phil shouted, not caring who heard, “This isn’t funny anymore!” His phone buzzed. It was a text from Dan’s mom.

Dan sent me this really frightening text and he won’t respond, is he ok?

Phil didn’t want to just ignore her, but he didn’t want to tell her about his findings. At least, not until he found Dan. The fact that Dan’d texted his mum scared him even more. Dan must have actually been really genuinely terrified for his life. There’s no way Dan would scare his mum like that just for a prank. His heart pounded in his chest and his stomach twisted itself into a knot. This couldn’t be. They didn’t have anyone who would have any motivation to kill either one of them. How could they? All they did was sit at home on the internet watching various videos and anime. Who could possibly have something this severe against either one of them? He couldn’t believe it, but he had to. Obviously something had happened or he wouldn’t be getting terrified texts from Dan’s mum.

This’d better not be some stupid elaborate prank that the two of you are pulling. It’s not funny.

You’re right, it’s not funny, Phil sent back, deciding he needed to let her know what was going on. She was, after all, Dan’s mum. She deserved to know. I really don’t know what’s going on. I just got home and there’s a bunch of new stains on the couch, I can’t find Dan, and he’s not answering me either.

He didn’t really want to scare her, but he had no choice because he wasn’t about to lie to her. What would that do? Of course he could be wrong and being fearful for no reason, it happened a lot. But Dan’s mum needed to know all the information that he had on him. At the current moment, all he had to share was vague information that was going to be unnerving to hear. He sat down and put his back against the wall.

Mum, I don’t know what to do, he typed a text to his own mum. Dan sent me a really scary text and he sent it to his mum too and I’m scarred. I can’t find him and he won’t answer his phone. There was nothing like good ole motherly support, he decided. Besides, his mum was smart. Maybe she would know what to do in this situation.

“I should call the cops,” Phil whispered to himself. “I think this is really serious and I don’t know what else to do.” He had the number dialed and was ready to make the call when he made the realization that without a body, the cops couldn’t do anything about the situation because Dan is an adult and if he wanted to disappear, he has every right to. And he didn’t have a body. He hoped that he didn’t find one. He walked into Dan’s room and found his phone. He would never go anywhere without his phone. Especially not right after sending such frightening texts to everyone he cares about. At least, he wouldn’t do it willingly.

“So he’s still here somewhere,” Phil said trying to be optimistic. He didn’t really believe the words that came out of his mouth, but he needed the comfort. His friend couldn’t be in danger. There was just no way in hell. He walked out of the room and into his own and what he found took his breath away.

He’d figured out what happened to Dan. He was sitting in the middle of the floor, all twisted at unnatural angles. The majority of his bones had to be broken. He crouched down by Dan’s face and saw that it was bruised and blood had dried on his face. Phil shook him.

“Dan?” He shook him harder. He realized that this probably wasn’t the best thing to do in case he was still alive and was just knocked out, but he wasn’t thinking rationally. He needed to see his beautiful brown eyes. “Danny?” Nothing. That was it. The cops and an ambulance needed to be involved.

“Hi uh I just came home to my apartment and my friend is severely hurt. He won’t wake up and I don’t know what to do,” Phil said. The lady asked for his address and he gave it. She said that she had a team heading his way and he thanked her. Phil turned his attention back to Dan.

“What happened to you?” Phil asked as tears began to fill his eyes. “Please be ok.”

But of course, he was not ok. The EMTs came in and pronounced Dan dead on the spot. Phil knew that he was going to have to be the one to break the news, at least to Dan’s mum. Of course he had to. This was something that was going to be important information to spread. Something he would even have to tell their followers, because this was a big deal. He just wanted to give Dan’s family time to know it first. He had to give himself time to process the information. And he most certainly couldn’t just drop the bomb. He took a deep breath.

“Oh my god Phil, thank you for calling, do you know anything?” Dan’s mum asked quickly. This was going to be harder than he thought. How does one go about telling a mother that her son is dead?

“Yeah, unfortunately, I do,” Phil said. He heard her suck in a breath, already bracing for the worst. Phil shook his head. She could not possibly imagine that the worst is actually what happened.

“Is he going to be ok?”

“No, no he’s not.” Phil said. She was quiet for a long time. Too quiet if you asked him, but he couldn’t imagine how much this was hurting her. Her oldest son was dead and Phil had just placed the responsibility on her shoulders to spread the news to the rest of their family. He hoped he would never have anything to compare the feeling that she was feeling to. If he ever had kids, he didn’t want to outlive them.

“He’s dea-” she couldn’t form the word. Couldn’t fathom the idea that Dan was dead. Daniel, her little baby. Phil heard something on the other side of the call. He wasn’t sure if it was a cough or if Dan’s mum was starting to cry. He wouldn’t blame her if that’s what she was doing. He was just in too much shock to even think about crying over the death of his friend.

“Dead. Yes.” Phil confirmed.

That’s when it finally settled on Phil that he was going to have to live out the rest of his life without his very best friend, the best he’d ever had. His best friend was dead. The world spun around him. He decided to pull up Twitter and say he was going to film a video with an announcement and post it later that week. He knew that everyone would assume the best and he really hated that he was going to have to drop this bomb on them in the shadow of that excitement, but he wasn’t about to drop a video on them without warning.

•••

It ended up taking weeks for him to decide on how he wanted to announce such dreadful news to the audience that loved them oh so very much. He opted to keep it simple. There wasn’t too much else for him to do without fully breaking down.

“Oh hey guys,” Phil said. He didn’t even try to put the pep into it that he normally would. He just let them fall out and sound however they wanted to. “I know you are all expecting some great news. Some great thing that Da-” he choked, unable to even say his name. “and I have been working on.” Phil shook his head. “I really hate to have to say this but that’s not happening. It’s never going to happen again.” Phil closed his eyes. He could take his time in getting the words out. That’s what editing was for, though he wasn’t sure if he was going to have the energy to edit it later. Especially not this video. “The day I sent out that tweet?” Phil shook his head again. “Dan was murdered guys. I don’t know why or who or what the hell happened, but Dan’s dead.” He took a deep breath. “And I’m going on hiatus for a while at the very least.” He sighed. “I don’t know when or if I’ll be back. YouTube was kind of mine and-” he cut himself off. “Well it was our thing and I don’t know how or if I’ll be able to do it without him.” The image of Dan’s dead body burned his eyelids. “Anyway, bye,” Phil said somberly as he shut off the camera. He opened his eyes so he would no longer be assaulted with the image of Dan’s body, or really anything Dan. He had moved back into his parents’ house for a number of reasons. Number one, his own apartment was now a crime scene and everything in it could potentially be used for evidence. Two, and if he was completely honest the most important one, he wasn’t going to be able to sit in a house where Dan used to live, his presence marked all over the place.

He put the camera away knowing very well that he would probably never use it again to film a new video.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
Find me on Tumblr @lesbaphannie


End file.
